Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 13: Ritual of the Three Souls - 2 - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Finale Teil 2: Merlin versucht Arthur davor zu retten, von Mordred geopfert zu werden. Sorry, ist vielleicht etwas sehr rührselig geworden.
1. Chapter 1

Als Merlin erwacht, ist es bereits Mittag. Sein Kopf dröhnt und alles tut ihm weh. Als er sich aufsetzt, sieht er in das Gesicht eines alten Mannes. Er schreckt hoch. Der Alte sitzt ihm gegenüber an einem Feuer. Er hat lange weiße Haare und einen langen weißen Bart. Über dem Feuer hängt ein Kessel, in dem köstlich duftende Suppe kocht. Sofort meldet sich Merlins Magen. "Komm setzt dich zu mir. Du musst etwas essen." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf und sieht sich um. Er ist noch etwa eine Stunde zu Fuß vom Lager entfernt. "Ich habe keine Zeit, aber danke." "Das war kein Angebot." Und wie auf Befehl, fliegt ihm einen Schüssel mit Suppe in die Hände. Als Merlin wieder zu dem Alten sieht, ändern seine Augen gerade die Farbe. "Setz dich zu mir Emrys. Ich weiß, weswegen du gekommen bist. Dafür ist noch reichlich Zeit. Jetzt ist Zeit zum Essen und Zeit zum Zuhören." Merlin öffnet den Mund, um noch etwas zu erwidern, läuft dann aber doch zu dem Alten ans Feuer und setzt sich.

Während Merlin isst, beginnt der Alte zu erzählen. "Mein Name ist Havgan. Ich bin einer der Oberduiden von Albion. Und ich bin hier um dich zu warnen. Dieser Ort ist etwas Besonderes. Du solltest gar nicht hier sein. Aber nun ist es zu spät." Merlin sieht ihn verwundert an. "Wieso? Was stimmt mit mir nicht?" Der Alte lächelt. "Emrys. Mein ganzes Leben lese ich in den Sternen. Mein Ganzes Leben lang habe ich dich beobachtet und dich begleitet." Merlin stellt seinen Teller auf dem Boden ab. "Ihr habt mich begleitet? Aber ich kenne Euch nicht." "Nein? Nun, hast du dich nie gefragt, wer dich Lesen und Schreiben gelehrt hat? Du bist in einem kleinen Dorf aufgewachsen. Das ist doch außergewöhnlich." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Das war meine Mutter." Der Alte lächelt. "Wirklich? Ich denke eher, du hast daran keine Erinnerung. Ich habe meine Spuren immer gut zu verwischen gewusst." Merlin sieht ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich kann mich tatsächlich nicht an Euch erinnern."

Havgan reicht ihm die Hand. "Merlin. Ich war viele Jahre in eurem Dorf. Ich habe dich viele Jahre beobachtet. Und dann bist du nach Camelot gegangen um deinem Schicksal zu begegnen. Und jetzt treffen wir uns wieder." Traurig schüttelt er den Kopf. "Ich habe versucht es zu verhindern. Du hast dich sicher gefragt, weshalb du noch nie etwas über diesen Ort gehört hast oder weshalb er dich nicht anzieht, wie alle anderen Magier." Merlin nickt. "Die Antwort ist einfach. Ich habe dich mit einem Zauber belegt. Ich habe all die Jahre versucht, dich von hier fern zu halten. Wie ich heute leider feststellen musste, vergeblich."

Der alte Druide hält kurz inne, bevor er weitererzählt. "Merlin, dieser Ort ist gefährlich sowohl für Arthur als auch für dich." Merlin ist verwundert. "Aber wieso? Was ist hier so gefährlich?" Der Alte seufzt. "Dieser Opferstein in der Mitte des Steinkreises. Er ist verflucht. Mordred weiß, wenn er dort Arthur opfert, dann geht ein großer Teil der Magie auf ihn über. Bisher hat niemand geschafft, das Ritual gänzlich zu vollziehen. Aber ist es erst einmal begonnen, kann es kaum aufgehalten werden. Der Opferstein führt ein Eigenleben. Wenn du versuchst das Ritual aufzuhalten, wird der Stein alles versuchen um dich aufzuhalten." Merlin schüttelt verwundert den Kopf. "Was?" Havgan fährt fort. "In dem Moment, in dem du den Steinkreis betrittst, bist du in seiner Reichweite. Er wird versuchen dich zu verführen, dich irre zu führen. Er wird dir Bilder zeigen. Er wird dazu Magie benutzen. Deine eigene Magie. Mordred hat Arthur als drittes Opfer auserwählt indem er ihn auf dem Opferstein platziert hat. Notfalls wird der Stein Arthur mit deiner Magie töten. Der Opferstein hat auf alles in seinem Einzugsbereich zugriff."

Merlin ist entsetzt. "Aber wieso? Was hat der Stein davon?" Der Alte atmet durch. "Ein Teil der Kraft der Seelen wird direkt zur Göttin der Alten Religion umgeleitet. Mordred wird viel Magie erhalten. Aber die Göttin wird ihren Teil beanspruchen. Der Stein steht in ihrem Dienst. Und die Göttin wird um Arthurs Seele kämpfen." Merlin nickt. "Dann wird sie verlieren." "Merlin, unterschätze das nicht. Die Alte Religion ist hier sehr mächtig. Sie kann dich dazu bringen, Dinge zu tun, die du gar nicht tun willst. Ich wollte nicht umsonst, dass du nicht hierher kommst. Merlin, Mordred darf nicht gewinnen! Du darfst den Steinkreis nicht betreten! Verstehst du das nicht, wenn du ihn betrittst, hast du bereits verloren!" Merlin springt auf. "Aber wie soll ich dann Arthur retten?"

Der Alte lächelt. "Darüber sollten wir reden. Komm her. Setz dich wieder zu mir. Dieser Kampf der Religionen. Heute muss er ein Ende finden." Merlin setzt sich neben den alten Mann. "Du hast nur eine Chance. Du musst deine Magie benutzen um Arthur zu retten und du musst es von außerhalb des Steinkreises tun. Und dabei musst du dich zu erkennen geben. Du musst dich zu erkennen geben. Die Menschen müssen sehen, dass Arthur einem Zauberer vertraut. Nur dann, werden sie ihn den Steinkreis verlassen lassen." Merlin nickt. "Ich verstehe." Der Alte lächelt. Dann wird er jedoch wieder ernst. "Und Merlin, Arthur muss den Steinkreis verlassen. Merlin, erst wenn das Ritual beendet ist, darfst du den Steinkreis betreten. Erst wenn das Ritual beendet ist, ist die Gefahr gebannt. Erst wenn das Ritual beendet ist, wird Mordred der Machtzuwachs versagt bleiben. Und es ist erst beendet, wenn es vollzogen wurde, was nicht passieren darf oder aber Arthur den Steinkreis verlassen hat oder aber Mordred selbst bricht es ab. Merlin, erst dann darfst du den Steinkreis betreten. Versprich es mir!" Merlin nickt. "Ich verspreche es."


	2. Chapter 2

Die Königin von Camelot und König Lot befinden sich zusammen in einem Zelt. Bei ihnen sind noch Sir Leon sowie Sir Galahad. Das Zelt steht außerhalb des Waldes in dem das Treffen der Druiden stattfindet. Das Lager der Druiden und ihrer Familien um den Steinkreis ist von der einen Seite von dem See begrenzt. Die andere Seite ist durch die Soldaten der gemeinsamen Armeen umstellt. Es gibt kein Entrinnen.

Gemeinsam stehen sie an einem kleinen Tisch und starren auf eine Landkarte hinunter. Bis zu dem Moment als Sir Gwaine zusammen mit Sir Percival eintrifft.

Gwen sieht erfreut auf und umarmt den lang vermissten Freund. "Sir Gwaine! Schöne Euch wiederzusehen. Auch wenn der Anlass dafür weniger erfreulich ist." Der Ritter lächelt. "Gut wieder bei Euch zu sein. Gut wieder Ritter sein zu dürfen." Er verneigt sich vor König Lot. "Euer Hoheit." Der König nickt. "Dann sind wir jetzt wohl komplett. Lasst uns überlegen, wie wir am Besten vorgehen, um König Arthur da herauszubekommen." Sir Gwaine und Sir Percival treten ebenfalls an den Tisch heran.

König Lot zeigt auf die Karte. "Hier ist das Lager der Entführer. Und hier ist der Steinkreis. Wir müssen uns durch das gesamte Lager kämpfen, um dorthin vorzudringen. Der Steinkreis mit dem Opferstein wird an der anderen Seite von einem See abgeschirmt. Von dort gibt es kein Herankommen." Die Königin ist entsetzt. "Durch das gesamte Lager? Aber soweit ich weiß, befinden sich dort auch sehr viele Frauen und Kinder." König Lot nickt. "Sie benutzen die Familien als Schutzschild. Wenn wir Arthur retten wollen, haben wir keine andere Wahl." Sir Gwaine ist ebenfalls wenig begeistert. "Das ist nicht gerade beruhigend." Er sieht zu den Anderen auf. "Stimmt es, dass die Menschen dort über Magie verfügen?" Gwen nickt. "Laut Merlin schon." Jetzt ist es König Lot, der stutzt. "Laut Merlin?" Er sieht sich um. "Wo ist er?" Die Königin atmet durch. "Er versucht im Alleingang seinen König zu retten und die Schlacht zu verhindern." König Lot schüttelt den Kopf. "Dieser sture .. das ist Selbstmord!" Sir Leon nickt. "Da stimme ich Euch zu. Aber wenn wir gleich angreifen, können wir vielleicht auch ihn retten." Sir Percival nickt ebenfalls. "Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich angreifen. Jetzt ist es hell. Wenn wir warten bis es dunkel wird, sind die Zauberer im Vorteil."

Sir Gwaine schweigt. Dann sieht er zu Gwen auf. "Was hat Merlin dazu gesagt?" Gwen sieht in die Runde. "Er sagte, wir sollen ihm Zeit geben. Er versucht die Menschen zu einer friedlichen Lösung zu bewegen." Der Ritter nickt. "Dann sollten wir mit dem Angriff warten." Jetzt sehen ihn die Anderen verblüfft an. "Sir Gwaine? Wir sollen warten? Worauf? Darauf, dass Arthur geopfert wird und Merlin sich töten lässt?" Sir Galahad mischt sich jetzt ebenfalls ein. "Ich kenne Merlin. Wenn er sagt, wir sollen ihm Zeit geben, sollten wir das tun." König Lot schüttelt den Kopf. "Er ist ein Diener und er ist Arzt. Was kann er schon ausrichten! Denkt er, wenn er die Menschen nett bittet, lassen sie Arthur gehen?" Sir Leon nickt zustimmend. "Das sehe ich ebenso. Außerdem, wie lange sollen wir warten? Was ist, wenn wir hier warten und unserer König wird inzwischen geopfert?" Bevor Gwen etwas sagen kann, betritt Lord Ryan das Zelt.

"Wir haben noch genug Zeit. Das Ritual wird erst zur Konstellation stattfinden. Und die Konstellation ist erst gegen Mitternacht. Will Mordred das 3-Seelen-Ritual vollziehen, muss er warten." Alle drehen sich zu ihm um. König Lot sieht ihn an. "Und wer seid Ihr, wenn ich fragen darf? Und woher wisst Ihr das?" Lord Ryan tritt näher. "Mein Name ist Lord Ryan, Euer Hoheit. Ich begleite Sir Gwaine. Und ich habe mich über das Ritual informiert. Außerdem bin ich Arzt und kenne mich ein wenig mit Astronomie aus. Der richtige Zeitpunkt für das Ritual ist erst heute gegen Mitternacht." Er lächelt. "Und auch ich kenne Merlin. Wenn er sagt, er braucht Zeit, sollten wir sie ihm geben. Angreifen können wir immernoch. Aber sollte auch nur die geringste Chance bestehen, diesen Krieg zu verhindern, sollten wir sie nutzen." Gwen nickt zustimmend. "Gut gesprochen Lord Ryan. Vielleicht können wir zunächst einen Boten in das Lager senden und versuchen zu verhandeln. Ich möchte wenigstens versucht haben, diesen Konflikt friedlich zu lösen. Im Lager sind Frauen und Kinder, völlig Unbeteiligte. Aber wenn wir angreifen, werden sie sich wehren. Es wird ein Abschlachten auf beiden Seiten. Lasst uns versuchen, das zu verhindern." König Lot ist erstaunt. "Gut. Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich werde einen Boten in das Lager aussenden."


	3. Chapter 3

"Na gut geschlafen My Lord?" Mordred sieht verächtlich auf den, auf dem Stein liegenden, König hinunter. "Oder war es etwa zu hart? Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Das nächste Mal werde ich Euch ein paar Kissen kommen lassen." Er grinst bösartig. Langsam öffnet Arthur die Augen. Er sieht genau in die Sonne. Sie blendet ihn. Mordred macht noch einen Schritt dichter an den Stein heran. Sein Körper spendet ein wenig Schatten. Blinzelnd sieht Arthur zu Mordred auf. "Mordred. Bist du gekommen um mich zu töten?" Mordred lacht. "Jetzt noch nicht mein König. Jetzt noch nicht. Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit." Er sieht sich um. "Aber ich muss schon sagen, ich bin enttäuscht. Wo ist er, euer kleiner treuer Narr? Wo bleibt Merlin?" Arthur schließt wieder die Augen. Das hat er sich auch bereits gefragt. Immer wieder kommt er in Versuchung, ihn mit seinem Kristall zu rufen. Aber noch kann er sich beherrschen. "Er wird nicht kommen. Er weiß, dass er Camelot zu beschützen hat. Und nicht nur mich." Mordred lacht laut und fies. "Ihr wisst genauso wie ich, dass das nicht wahr ist. Er wird kommen und versuchen Euch zu retten. Und dabei sterben."

Mordred läuft um den Stein herum. Augenblicklich brennt die Sonne wieder unerbittlich auf des Königs Gesicht. "Ist das nicht lustig? Heute wird Camelot untergehen, Ihr werdet sterben und Emrys wird Euch begleiten." Dann beugt er sich zu Arthur herunter. "Und wisst Ihr, was das Allerbeste daran ist? Ihr werdet mit dem Wissen sterben, dass alles verloren ist." Er lacht erneut. "Sollte Merlin hier auftauchen, und das wird er, kann er den Angriff Camelots auf das Lager hier nicht verhindern. Von diesem Gemetzel, von diesem Abschlachten von Kindern und Frauen, wird sich Camelot nie wieder erholen. Kommt er nicht, werde ich das 3-Seelen-Ritual vollziehen. Dann bin ich unbesiegbar und werde Camelot ebenfalls vernichten. Ist das nicht herrlich! Was auch immer Merlin tut, er kann dabei nur verlieren."

Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Merlin wird einen Weg finden. Wir werden dich aufhalten." Mordreds Lachen stirbt. "Euer Glaube an euren Diener ist wirklich herzerfrischend, aber völlig zwecklos. Er hat keine Chance." Er sieht sich um. "Wisst Ihr, das hier ist ein besonderer Platz. Es ist nicht nur ein Steinkreis an dem die Menschen der Alten Religion ihre Opfer darbieten. Dieser Platz hat eine Besonderheit. Es handelt sich dabei um diesen Stein. Er ist nicht nur ein Stein. Nein, er besitzt eigene Kräfte." Er grinst. "Kräfte von denen nur die Druiden wissen. Und euer Freund ist kein Druide." Er grinst wieder. "Ich fürchte, Ihr macht Euch umsonst Hoffnungen. Ihr werdet sterben, Camelot wird untergehen. Und Emrys wird Euch folgen. Er wird sterben in dem Wissen, dass alles, was er getan hat, umsonst war." Bösartig lachend lässt er den König auf dem Stein liegen und verlässt den Steinkreis.

Der König hat die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Was ist, wenn Mordred recht hat? Er zerrt an seinen Fesseln. Wenn er sich doch nur selbst befreien könnte. Aber alles was er erreicht, ist, dass sich die Eisenfesseln schmerzhaft in seine Handgelenke schneiden. Verzweiflung steigt in ihm auf. Verzweiflung und Wut.

"Hört auf!" Arthur zuckt zusammen. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Augen und sieht in das Gesicht von Pelleas. "Hört auf an euren Fesseln zu ziehen. So werdet Ihr Emrys ganz sicher nicht helfen." Arthur schluckt. "Du wieder." Der junge Druide nickt. "Ich habe Euch noch etwas Wasser gebracht. Kommt, Ihr müsst trinken." Vorsichtig hebt er Arthurs Kopf an und hält ihm den Becher an die Lippen. "Ihr dürft jetzt nicht aufgeben oder verzweifeln." Gierig trinkt der König den Becher leer. "Hört Ihr? Ihr dürft nicht aufgeben. Ihr müsst wach bleiben und müsst euren Verstand beisammen halten. Wenn Ihr jetzt verzweifelt und unüberlegt handelt, hat Mordred bereits gewonnen. Bleibt ruhig. Das Ritual wird erst heute Nacht weitergehen. Bis dahin müsst Ihr ruhig bleiben." Er nickt ihm aufmunternd zu.

In diesem Moment kommt Mordred zurück. "Hey, du! Verschwinde da! Wer hat dir erlaubt ihm Wasser zu bringen?" Pelleas zuckt zusammen. "Ich muss gehen. Haltet durch!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Euer Hoheit?" König Lot sieht sich zu dem Diener um, der soeben das Zelt betreten hat. "Euer Hoheit, der Bote, den Ihr ins Lager gesendet habt, ist soeben zurückkehrt." König Lot sieht zu Königin Gwen. "Dann bring ihn her." Der Diener zögert. "My Lord, das wird nicht gehen. Er ist tot. Sie haben ihn tot auf das Pferd gebunden und das Pferd zurückgeschickt." König Lot nickt. "Die Antwort war eindeutig." Er sieht sich wieder zu dem Diener um. "Du darfst gehen. Sorge für seine Bestattung." Der Diener verneigt sich und verlässt das Zelt.

Sir Leon seufzt. "My Lady, König Lot. Es dämmert bereits. Wir sollten angreifen solange es noch einen Rest Licht gibt." Gwen schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Tisch mit der Karte. "Es tut mir leid. Hatte er Familie?" König Lot nickt. "Ich werde sicherstellen, dass sie versorgt ist." Gwen nickt. Sie schluckt. "Dann haben wir keine Wahl?" Sie sieht zu Lord Ryan und Sir Gwaine. "Noch immer keine Nachricht von Merlin?" Beide schütteln den Kopf. "Nein, My Lady." Sie sieht zu König Lot und Sir Leon auf. "Sir Leon, lasst die Armee antreten. Macht alles kampfbereit." Der Ritter nickt. "Es tut mir leid." Gwen nickt. König Lot nickt ebenfalls. "Ich werde eure Kampfreihen mit meiner Armee verstärken." Er dreht sich um und gibt einem seiner Ritter Anweisungen. Sir Gwaine atmet durch. "Bitte, noch ist nicht alles verloren. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Gebt Merlin nicht auf!" König Lot tritt zum Tisch zurück. "Merlin ist verloren. Er war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Was hätte er denn tun können? Ich weiß, dass er seinen König liebt. Aber das war Wahnsinn .. " Sir Galahad sieht von der Königin zu König Lot. "My Lady bitte! Sagt es ihnen!" Gwen seufzt. "Wir werden alles kampfbereit machen. Aber wir werden nicht angreifen!"

Entsetzt sehen Sir Leon und Sir Percival sie an. "My Lady, es wird bereits dunkel. Wir müssen jetzt angreifen! Wir haben keine Wahl." König Lot sieht sie ebenfalls an. "Eure Ritter haben Recht." Gwen schüttelt den Kopf. "Das hätten sie, wenn sie über alle Details informiert wären. Aber es gibt da etwas, das sie nicht wissen." Sie sieht zu Sir Gwaine, Sir Galahad und Lord Ryan. Alle drei halten die Luft an. "Genug des Versteckspiels. Es hat schon viel zu lange gedauert. Wir hätten es schon längst bekannt geben müssen." Sie atmet tief ein. "Es ist Merlin. Er ist viel mehr, als er scheint. Er ist ein Zauberer. Der vielleicht mächtigste Zauberer dieser Erde dazu. Wenn einer Arthur retten und diesen Krieg abwenden kann, dann er."

König Lot bleibt vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. "Merlin ist was? Ihr scherzt, oder nicht?" Die Königin steht auf. "Nein, es ist wahr. Merlin ist ein Zauberer und er beschützt Arthur solange sich die beiden kennen." Sir Leon und Sir Percival atmen tief durch. "Dann verstehe ich jetzt auch endlich, weshalb Arthur die Gesetze geändert hat." Sir Leon ist noch immer verblüfft. Sir Percival dagegen sieht Sir Gwaine und Sir Galahad an. "Ihr habt es gewusst nicht wahr? Ihr beide habt es gewusst und es mir doch nicht gesagt." Traurig schüttelt er den Kopf. Gwen sieht ihn an. "Sie konnten nicht. Sie durften nicht. Wir mussten Merlin beschützen. Ich sage es auch jetzt auch nur um Euch zu erklären, weshalb wir Merlin vertrauen müssen. Wir müssen ihm noch etwas Zeit geben."

König Lot ist sauer. "Wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt? Ihr hättet es mir sagen müssen und zwar gleich bei eurem Eintreffen! So geht das nicht." Vorwurfsvoll sieht er die Königin von Camelot an. "Habt Ihr sonst noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse, von denen ich nichts weiß? Dann wäre es jetzt an der Zeit klaren Tisch zu machen!" Gwen schüttelt den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid. Ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung. Weitere Geheimnisse habe ich nicht. Und ich bin Euch wirklich sehr für eure Unterstützung dankbar." König Lot nickt. "Gut. Dann sollten wir jetzt die Pläne neu anpassen." Zusammen treten sie wieder an die Karte.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordred fährt Pelleas erneut an. "Du, ich habe dich etwas gefragt! Und ich erwarte eine Antwort!" Mordreds Augen wechseln die Farbe und der junge Druide wird zu Boden geschleudert. Er geht auf ihn zu. Pelleas sieht ängstlich zu ihm auf. "Also? Wer hat dir aufgetragen ihm etwas zu trinken zu bringen?"

"Das war ich." Morderd dreht sich um. Hinter ihm im Steinkreis steht Havgan, einer der Oberdruiden. Mordred lächelt bösartig. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Ihr eure Finger im Spiel habt." Der alte Druide sieht zu Pelleas hinunter. "Steh auf. Geh in mein Zelt. Lauf!" Der junge Druide sieht von Mordred zu Havgan. Mordred nickt. "Verschwinde!" Dann rappelt er sich auf und läuft davon.

"Havgan. Ihr wisst, dass Ihr mich nicht aufhalten könnt. Ich bin bereits schon jetzt viel mächtiger als Ihr es je sein werdet." Der alte Druide stützt sich schwer auf einen Stock. "Ich habe nicht vor dich aufzuhalten. Ich stehe im Steinkreis. Ich kenne das Geheimnis des Steines." Er lächelt. "So wie Ihr es auch kennt." Mordred grinst. "Ihr seid schlau. Aber ich bin schlauer. Wenn Ihr mich nicht aufhalten wollt, was wollt Ihr dann?" Der Alte seufzt. "Ich will diesen Krieg verhindern." Mordred lacht laut auf. "Dafür alter Mann ist es längst zu spät. Die Königin von Camelot wird noch heute Nacht angreifen. Das wisst Ihr so gut wie ich." Havgan schüttelt den Kopf. "Aber du schickst hunderte unschuldige Menschen, Familien mit Kindern in den Tod." Mordred zuckt mit den Schultern. "Was kümmert mich anderer Leute Leid." Havgan sieht ihn an. "Aber ich dachte, du willst die Magie befreien? Ich dachte, du willst der Tyrannei ein Ende machen?" Mordred lacht erneut laut auf. "Ihr und ich, wir beide wissen, dass das eine Lüge ist. Alles was ich will, ist die Macht, die mir dieses Ritual verleiht und dabei gleichzeitig Camelot zerstören." Havgan schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe es geahnt. Aber ich hätte es dennoch nicht für möglich gehalten." Mordred lächelt. "Ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen. Und haltet euren jungen Druiden von meinem Opfer fern. Ihr solltet stattdessen besser die Zeit nutzen und Euch auf den Kampf vorbereiten, wenn Ihr nicht sterben wollt." Er grinst fies, dreht sich um und lässt den alten Druiden stehen.

Havgan tritt an den Opferstein heran auf dem der König von Camelot noch immer liegt. Arthur hat das Gespräch gespannt verfolgt. Da ihn die Sonne auch nicht mehr blendet, hat er seine Augen geöffnet. Er sieht dem alten Druiden ins Gesicht. "Dann verdanke ich Euch das Wasser?" Der Alte lächelt. "Nein, das verdankt Ihr Pelleas. Ich hatte ihm eigentlich verboten hierher zu kommen. Aber der Junge macht selten, was ich ihm sage." Arthur schluckt. "Ich dachte .. " "Was dachtet Ihr?" "Ich dachte .. ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass Ihr mir helfen würdet. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt." Der Alte schüttelt den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht. Mordred ist zu mächtig. Er akzeptiert mich hier nur um nicht den Unmut der Anderen zu erregen. Aber Aufhalten kann ich ihn nicht. Das kann nur jemand anderes." Er sieht dem König in die Augen. "Er ist im Lager. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Ich hoffe, Ihr verdient seine Treue und Freundschaft auch wirklich. Ich kenne Euch nicht Arthur Pendragon. Aber wenn ich ihm Glauben schenken kann, wollt Ihr Blutvergießen genauso wenig wie ich." Arthur sieht ihn verwundert an. "Ich .." Der alte Druide dreht sich um und geht. Bevor er den Steinkreis verlässt, sieht er ihn erneut an. "Er vertraut Euch. Ich hoffe, Ihr enttäuscht Ihn nicht." Dann verschwindet er zwischen den Bäumen.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin läuft in Havgans Zelt auf und ab, als plötzlich ein junger Mann eintritt. Verblüfft sieht er ihn an. "Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Aber Havgan sagte mir, dass ich in sein Zelt gehen sollte. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Besuch hat. Ich werde Euch natürlich sofort wieder verlassen. Ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung." Merlin sieht ihn an. Der Junge dreht sich um und will das Zelt wieder verlassen, als Havgan eintritt. "Es geht los." Er sieht Merlin an. "Bist du bereit Emrys?" Merlin nickt. Pelleas sieht sprachlos von Havgan zu Merlin. Der alte Druide lächelt. "Die Vorbereitungen für das letzte Opfer laufen an. Es wird eine große Versammlung um den Steinkreis herum geben. Alle werden dabei sein wollen, wenn der König geopfert wird. Das ist deine Chance. Du hast nur diese. Nutze sie." Dann sieht er zu Pelleas. "Komm lass uns gehen." Der junge Druide nickt. Dann folgt er dem Oberdruiden aus dem Zelt.

Als Havgan den Steinkreis erreicht, sieht er, dass er Recht hatte. Um den Opferstein herum, hat sich eine große Menschenmenge versammelt. In der Mitte von ihnen steht Mordred. Er lächelt entspannt. "Freunde. Jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange. In zwei Stunden haben wir es geschafft. Dann ist die Zeit gekommen. Dann haben die Sonne, der Mond und die Erde ihre besondere Konstellation eingenommen. Dann wird Alvarr den König opfern. Erst dann werden wir frei sein." Die Menge jubelt und grölt. Arthur liegt in der Mitte des Steinkreises auf dem Opferstein. Er hat seine Augen wieder geschlossen. Für einen Moment hat er versucht, die Menschen um ihn herum anzusehen. Aber der Hass, der ihm entgegen geschlagen ist, konnte er nicht lange ertragen. Noch zwei Stunden. Er hat also noch zwei Stunden zu leben. Wo bleibt nur Merlin? Der Alte sagte, er ist bereits im Lager. Und dann ist da noch Gwen. Wie lange wird sie den Angriff auf das Lager noch hinauszögern können? Er seufzt leise vor sich hin. Die Menge um ihn herum nimmt das alles nicht wahr. Sie ist vollkommen im Rausch. Die Menschen haben alle Zweifel ausgeblendet. Ausgelassen feiern sie ihr Fest. Ausgelassen warten sie auf den großen Moment.

Plötzlich dringt eine Stimme in den Geist aller Anwesenden. "Arthur? Arthur könnt Ihr mich hören?" Es ist Merlin und er ruft seinen König per Gedankenrede. Für einen Moment sind alle Anwesenden verblüfft. Dann brechen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Allen voran Mordred. Dann antwortet er an Arthurs Stelle in Gedankenrede: "Emrys, schön das du uns beehrst. Aber du solltest doch wissen, dass nur Wesen mit Magie die Gedankenrede verwenden können. Ich habe dich für schlauer gehalten." Erneut folgt schallendes Gelächter. Aber Merlin hält nicht inne. "Arthur? Bitte Ihr müsst mir antworten. Vertraut mir." Das Lachen ist jetzt ohrenbetäubend. "Emrys, wo warst du? Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Plötzlich ist es totenstill. Das Lachen ist in ihren Gesichtern eingefroren. Die Menschen sehen sich um. Fassungslos sehen sie einander an. Mordred dreht sich zu Arthur um. "Wie ist das möglich?" Er sieht auf Arthur hinab. Der gibt ihm jedoch keine Antwort. Stattdessen ist es erneut Merlin, der per Gedankenrede mit seinem König kommuniziert. "My Lord, schön eure Stimme zu hören." Der König lächelt. "Das kann ich so zurückgeben. Aber wieso .. " Weiter kommt er nicht. Es ist Merlin, der wieder das Wort ergreift. "Ich dachte, es ist Zeit, den Menschen hier zu zeigen, dass Ihr die Magie nicht verachtet. Dass Ihr mich akzeptiert habt, mich einen Zauberer. Dass Ihr meine Magie akzeptiert habt. Und dass Ihr nicht davor zurückscheut, sie auch selbst zu nutzen." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, tu das nicht. Geh nach Hause. Du musst das Königreich beschützen. Du musst Gwen beschützen. Wenn du dich hier offenbarst, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Alle werden wissen, wer du bist. Dann bist du ein zu leichtes Ziel. Camelot braucht dich."

Die Menschen um den Steinkreis herum schweigen noch immer. Schweigend und hilflos sehen sie sich um. Das sind nicht die Worte des Königs, die sie erwartet hatten. Das sind nicht die Worte eines Mörders. Das sind nicht die Worte eines Königs, der alle Zauberer töten will und der die Magie für den Rest des Lebens verboten lassen will. Verwirrt sehen sie in die Runde. Nur Mordred ist wütend. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Das hat er nicht kommen sehen. Wieso kann der König per Gedankenrede kommunizieren? Wütend schreit er dazwischen. "Komm raus Emrys! Komm raus und befreie deinen König! Komm hierher in den Steinkreis zu mir!" Aber Merlin ignoriert ihn einfach weiter. Stattdessen redet er erneut mit Arthur. "Arthur, Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch nie sterben lassen könnte. Eher würde ich mein eigenes Leben für Euch geben."

Wütend schreit Mordred jetzt erneut herum. "Komm raus! Wieso verkriechst du dich du Feigling? Komm raus!" Er hat sehr wohl bemerkt, was hier vor sich geht. Der große Zuspruch der Menschen um ihn, er lässt nach. Stattdessen steht jetzt Zweifel in ihren Gesichtern. Wenn er nicht aufpasst, werden sie sich gegen ihn wenden. Er schreit erneut. "Komm raus Emrys! Zeig dich!" Jetzt ist es Arthur, der sich einschaltet. "Tu das nicht! Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Sie sind viel zu viele!" Fassungslos sehen die Menschen zum König in der Mitte des Steinkreises. Der mächtige König von Camelot macht sich tatsächlich Sorgen um einen Zauberer.


	7. Chapter 7

Mit Unbehagen hat Alvarr die letzen Minuten erlebt. Was geschieht hier? Ja, der König hat die Gesetze in den letzten Wochen angepasst. Und offensichtlich ist er sogar mit einem Zauberer befreundet. Aber er ist und bleibt ein Pendragon. Zu viele Menschen mit magischen Fähigkeiten mussten wegen der Pendragons sterben. Heute ist die Zeit für Rache gekommen. Arthur muss sterben. Das Ritual muss durchgeführt werden. Aber bis zur Konstellation sind es noch nahezu zwei Stunden. Skeptisch nimmt er den Opferdolch und steckt ihn in seinen Gürtel. Dann stellt er sich neben Mordred. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass Arthur heute sterben wird.

Plötzlich bildet sich in den Menschenmenge eine Gasse zum Steinkreis. Ein junger Mann schreitet hindurch. Gespannt starren sie ihn an. Es ist Merlin. Als Mordred ihn erkennt, lächelt er überlegen. "Merlin! Oder soll ich dich lieber Emrys nennen? Jetzt zeigst du dich also doch." Und auch Arthur dreht seinen Kopf in seine Richtung und sieht ihn an. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er flüstert. "Geh nach Hause. Rette dich. Rette Gwen und Camelot." Aber Merlin denkt gar nicht daran nach Hause zu gehen. Vor dem Steinkreis hält er an und lächelt seinen König an. "Ich gehe nicht ohne Euch." Dann stellt sich Mordred dazwischen. "Du! Wie kannst du es wagen, hier zu erscheinen! Du bist der Diener eines Mörders! Der Diener des Königs! Und dabei ein Zauberer! Wieviele unserer Art hast du sterben sehen? Du bist nur ein Verräter, nichts weiter." Merlin lächelt. "Nein Mordred. Der Verräter bist du." Er sieht in die noch immer regungslose Menschenmenge.

"Zauberer, Familien, Freunde .. dieser Mann, dem ihr hier vertraut, hat euren Tod beschlossen. Während ihr hier zuseht, wie der König geopfert werden soll, formiert sich draußen vor dem Lager eine große Armee. Sie ist bereits im Begriff hier anzugreifen. Sie werden alles tun um ihren König zu retten." Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge. "Was habt ihr nur gedacht? Dass ihr ihren König entführen und opfern könnt, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen werden? Habt ihr gedacht sie stehen daneben und sehen ihm beim sterben zu? Wie könnt ihr nur so leichtgläubig sein? Wie könnt ihr nur so blind sein?"

Er sieht Mordred an. "Stattdessen vertraut ihr diesem da? Mordred besteht nur noch aus Hass. Euer Leben bedeutet ihm nichts. Den Boten, den König Lot gesandt hat, hat er töten und auf sein Pferd binden lassen. Glaubt ihr wirklich, er wird euch gegen ein ganze Armee verteidigen können? Will er das überhaupt? Alles was er noch will ist Rache. Er will Arthurs Tod. Er will Camelots Untergang. Und dafür geht er über Leichen. Wenn die Armee hier angreift, werdet ihr alle sterben. Ihr werdet sterben und damit den Untergangs Camelot endgültig besiegeln. Das ist es, was er will. Und ihr helft ihm dabei." Er schüttelt den Kopf.

Mordred fühlt sich in die Enge getrieben. "Glaubt ihm kein Wort! Ich habe versprochen euch alle zu befreien und genau das tue ich. Ich befreie euch von der Tyrannei der Pendragons! Und ich werde euch gegen die Armee verteidigen. Diese Männer haben gegen uns keine Chance. Wir werden sie vernichten." Er hat seine Überlegenheit wieder. Zufrieden lächelt er. Bis Havgan in den Steinkreis tritt. "Freunde. Ihr kennt mich. War euch mein Rat nicht immer wichtig? Dann hört ihn auch jetzt. Mordred ist nicht euer Freund. Er hat mir vorhin selbst gesagt, dass ihn euer Leid nicht im geringsten kümmert. Er wird uns nicht verteidigen. Alles was er will, ist die Macht des Rituals und Camelots Untergang."

Dann wendet er sich Merlin zu. "Aber dieser dort." Er zeigt mit seinem Stock auf Merlin. "Dieser hat das Vertrauen des Königs. Dieser hat all die Jahre daran gearbeitet die Magie zurückzubringen. An Arthurs Seite hat er geholfen ein gerechtes Königreich zu erschaffen. Um seinetwillen hat der König das Gesetz verändert. Geben wir dem König die Möglichkeit das Gesetz endgültig abzuschaffen. Wir können diesen Krieg der Alten und der Neuen Religion hier und heute für alle Zeiten beenden. Vertrauen wir Emrys. Er vertraut dem König." Ein erneutes Raunen geht durch die Menge. "Freunde. Er ist der Emrys. Er ist derjenige, der uns vor vielen Jahren angekündigt wurde. Gebt ihm und seinem König eine Chance. Ich weiß, dass das Leid nicht wieder gut gemacht werden kann. Aber wir können heute weiteres Leid verhindern."

Mordred sieht den alten Druiden wütend an. "Du willst den König befreien? Dann geh und hole ihn dir!" Havgan lächelt nur. "Ich bin kein Narr Mordred. Ich kenne das Geheimnis des Steines. Ich werde nicht innerhalb des Steinkreises versuchen den König zu befreien. Ich werde dem Stein keine Macht über meine Kräfte einräumen." Mordred funkelt den Alten wütend an. Gemurmel erhebt sich. Rufe werden laut. Die Menschen fordern die Freilassung des Königs. Mordred ist fassungslos. Er sieht sich zu Alvarr um und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Töte ihn! Töte den König!" Alvarr sieht ihn an. "Aber was ist mit der Konstellation?" "Zum Teufel mit der Konstellation! Hauptsache Arthur ist tot. Das Opfer wird auch ohne die Konstellation funktionieren. Der Machtgewinn ist dann zwar geringer, aber das soll jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielen." Alvarr sieht ihn zufrieden an. Dann macht er einen Schritt zurück zum Opferstein. Unterdessen richtet Mordred erneut das Wort an die Menschen um ihn herum.

"Freunde, ihr glaubt doch diesem alten Narren nicht mehr als mir! Ich bin euer neuer Anführer. Seht, ich habe sogar das Schwert des Königs." Und damit zieht er das Schwert aus der Scheide, die er an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Merlin hat sich unterdessen nicht von Mordred und dessen schönem Schauspiel ablenken lassen. Skeptisch beobachtet er Alvarr. Als dieser einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zieht und ihn in Arthurs Brust stoßen will, hebt er seine Hände und seine Augen wechseln die Farbe. Mit voller Wucht fliegt Alvarr durch die Luft und wird an einem Baum geschleudert. Er ist sofort tot. Der Dolch gleitet aus seiner Hand zu Boden. Gleichzeitig ging ein Aufschrei durch die Massen. "Mordred, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Arthur etwas antust." Dann wendet er sich den Menschen zu. "Jetzt habt ihr gesehen, was er wirklich will. Eure Meinung kümmert ihn nicht. Alles was er will ist Arthurs Tod."


	8. Chapter 8

Wütend sieht sich Mordred um. Sein Plan droht zu scheitern. Aber noch hat er ein Vorteil. Merlin darf den Steinkreis nicht betreten. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand läuft er um den Opferstein herum. "Ich versuche das Ritual zu vollenden, um uns alle zu retten! Nur wenn ich mächtig genug bin, kann ich die Armee aufhalten! Und was machst du? Du beschützt den Mann, der jahrelang die Magie verboten hat." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein Mordred. Ich beschütze nicht nur den König. Ich beschütze auch die Menschen hier. Gib mir den König. Lass Arthur gehen. Nur so werden wir die Armee aufhalten können." Mordred lacht. "Und du glaubst, Camelot und König Lot drehen einfach so ab? Nein, sie werden trotzdem angreifen. Denn es ist ihre Chance uns endgültig zu vernichten."

Merlin hebt die Hände. Laut ruft er der Menge zu. "Ich verspreche euch, wenn ihr Arthur gehen lasst, wird euch nichts geschehen. Die Armee wird abdrehen. Ich habe das Wort der Königin. Sie will diesen Krieg nicht." Mordred grinst fies. "Schön. Du willst mich also aufhalten. Aber das kannst du nicht. Ich werde das Ritual vollziehen." Er hebt das Schwert des Königs erneut. "Und dazu werde ich die mächtigste Waffe von allen benutzen. Ein Schwert geschmiedet im Atem des Drachen." Er schwingt das Schwert und will es auf Arthur niedersausen lassen. Aber er kann nicht. Merlin hat reagiert und seine Hände erhoben. Mit aller Macht kämpft er dagegen an. Er stemmt das Schwert hoch. Er kämpft gegen Mordreds Kraft. Seine Augen leuchten.

Mordred dagegen versucht verbissen, das Schwert in den Körper des Königs zu stoßen. Aber es bewegt sich nicht. Stattdessen reißt es jetzt an seinem Arm. Er hat Mühe es festzuhalten. Immer stärker wird der Zug. Er kann ihm nicht standhalten. Selbst mit seiner gesamten Magie ist er der Magie von Merlin nicht gewachsen. Mit einer weiteren kleinen Handbewegung hat Merlin es geschafft. Das Schwert gleitet aus Mordreds Hand und fliegt durch die Luft um in seine Hand zu gleiten. Er umfasst es fest. Mordred lässt die Arme sinken. Entsetzt macht er ein paar Schritte zurück. Merlins Augen haben sich wieder normalisiert. Er atmet durch. Er hat es geschafft. Er hat das Schwert des Königs zurück in seinen Händen. Und jetzt wird er auch den König befreien. Er lächelt als er es ansieht.

Diesen kleinen Augenblick nutzt Mordred aus. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung bringt er den Opferdolch, der neben Alvarrs Füßen auf dem Boden lag, dazu sich aufzurichten. Und mit einer weiteren Bewegung fliegt er in Arthurs Richtung. Bevor Merlin reagieren kann, durchstößt er die Brust des Königs. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stößt der König einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Ein Leuchten tritt aus seiner Brust. Seine Seele verlässt seinen Körper. Regungslos bleibt der König auf dem Stein liegen.

Merlin geht entsetzt in die Knie. Er darf den Steinkreis noch immer nicht betreten. Er muss zu Arthur. Er muss ihn retten. Es ist zu spät. Er sinkt zu Boden. Alle seine Kräfte scheinen ihn verlassen zu haben. Kraft- und machtlos sinkt er zusammen. Mit Tränen in den Augen sieht er zu Arthur herüber. Verzweifelt ruft er leise seinen Namen. "Arthur! Arthur!" Aber der König regt sich nicht. Er spürt ihn nicht mehr. Weder seine Anwesenheit vor ihm, noch die Anwesenheit in seinem Geist. Alles was er noch spürt, ist unendliche Leere.


	9. Chapter 9

Mordred steht daneben und grinst. Fasziniert beobachtet er das Schauspiel. Fasziniert sieht er, wie sich die Seele des großen Königs mit den Seelen seiner beiden vorangegangenen Opfern vereint. In der Dunkelheit leuchten sie wie Glühwürmchen. Sie umkreisen sich. Gemeinsam steigen sie auf, versuchen sich zu fangen und sinken schließlich wieder auf Augenhöhe hinunter. Mordred streckt die Hand aus. Er kann sie berühren. Sanft wie Schneeflocken im Winter berühren sie seine Hand. Dabei durchströmt ihn ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Macht. So unglaublich stark, so unglaublich wundervoll. Dann heben die Seelen noch einmal zu einem letzten Tanz an. Sie stoben auseinander um sich dann erneut im Kreis und im Licht der Sterne und des Mondes zu finden. Sie tanzen einen perfekten Reigen. Als die erste der Seelen erneut Mordreds Hand berührt, durchströmt ihn erneut die Magie. Er spürt, wie sie in ihn fließt. Sie entströmt der Seele. Sie fließt in seine Finger, durchquert die Hand und fließt seine Arme hinauf. Hinauf bis in seine tote Seele.

Merlin fällt zu Boden. Sein Körper krampft dabei. Etwas saugt sein Innerstes aus. Er spürt wie alles aus ihm herausfließt. Wie seine Seele verzweifelt kämpft um sein Leben zusammenzuhalten. Er spürt, wie ihn seine Erinnerungen verlassen. Bilder von Menschen erscheinen, zu denen er den Namen nicht mehr weiß. Das ist Gaius. Merlin streckt seine Hand aus um sich bei ihm festzuhalten. Oder ist er es nicht? Wer ist das? Da ist das Gefühl, dass er diesen Mann kennt. Dass sie beide etwas verbindet. Dann ist selbst dieses Gefühl und dieses Bild verschwunden. Merlin schreit. Er schreit um dieses Leere zu füllen. Er schreit nach Halt, nach Geborgenheit, nach Zuneigung und Verständnis, nach Zuversicht und Treue, nach Allem, was ihn ausmacht.

Mordred lächelt. Er sieht zu Merlin hinab. "Es ist zu spät Merlin. Arthurs Seele hat seinen Körper verlassen. Das Ritual ist in vollem Gange. Die Erste der Seelen habe ich bereits in mir aufgenommen."

Merlin schreit noch immer. Etwas zerrt an ihm, an seiner Seele. Etwas zieht ihn in die eine Richtung. Er will ihm folgen. Er will den Bildern folgen. Er will seinen Erinnerungen folgen. Der andere Teil zieht ihn in eine andere Richtung. Er will nur noch sterben. Seine Seele wird hin- und hergerissen. Als sei sie ein großes Tuch, von dem jeder einen Fetzen ergattern und mitnehmen will. Jede Erinnerung, die verblasst, jedes Gefühl das ihn verlässt, nimmt einen Teil von ihm mit. Leere, nichts als Leere bleibt. Leere und Dunkelheit. Merlins Augen sind offen. Er starrt in die Nacht.

Die Zweite der Seelen landet auf Mordreds Hand. Wieder spürt er die ungeheure Macht, die durch seinen Körper fließt. "Merlin spürst du das? Spürst du, wie ich die Magie in mir aufnehme? Spürst du, wie es dich dabei zerreißt? Merlin, alles was du getan hast, war umsonst. Arthur ist tot und Camelot wird untergehen. Es ist vorbei." Er lacht. "Wie fühlt es sich an zu sehen, wie alles was du liebst zum Sterben verurteilt ist?"

Aber Merlin spürt nichts mehr. Und er sieht nichts mehr. Er sieht weder die Sterne, noch den Mond. Er sieht weder Mordred noch den toten Körper seines Freundes auf dem Opferstein. Er sieht weder die tanzende Seele des geliebten Königs, noch den Schatten, der sich über sie erhebt. Er schreit. Er schreit, weil das alles ist, was er noch kann. Bis auch das verebbt. Still bleibt er liegen. Mit flehendem leeren Blick sieht er zum Himmel.

Die Menschen um den Steinkreis herum sind zurückgewichen. Fassungslos sehen sie einander an. Sie versuchen zu begreifen, was sie da gesehen haben, aber es gelingt ihnen nicht. Fassungslos sehen sie auf den regungslosen Körper des jungen Zauberers herab. Fassungslos sehen sie zu dem toten Körper des Königs hinauf. Sie schließen ihre Augen um die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Sie nehmen einander in den Arm um zu trauern. Tränen laufen den Menschen über ihre Gesichter. Ja, sie wollten Freiheit. Ja, sie wollten zunächst Arthurs Tod. Aber dieses Grauen wollten sie nicht.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mordred hör auf damit! Siehst du nicht, was du anrichtest?" Havgan tritt zu Merlin und beugt sich zu ihm herunter. Aber Mordred lacht nur. Selbstsicher steht er da. Da die dritte Seele, Arthurs Seele noch immer hoch oben in der Luft schwebt, verlässt auch Mordred den Steinkreis. Er ist sich seiner Sache sehr sicher. Verächtlich steht er neben Merlin und sieht auf ihn herunter. "Da liegt er euer Emrys. Was hat er euch gebracht? Nichts. Was waren sie wert, alle eure Prophezeihungen? Nichts." Er lacht laut und garstig. Havgan sieht zu ihm auf. Dann nimmt er das Schwert des Königs aus Merlins Händen und geht auf Mordred zu. "Ich werde dem ein Ende machen. Ich werde verhindern, dass du auch die dritte Seele in dir aufnimmst." Mordred grinst. "Das kannst du nicht. Und das weißt du."

Havgan lächelt. "Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Du hast den Steinkreis verlassen. Du befindest dich außerhalb der Reichweite des Opfersteines. Der Stein kann dich hier nicht beschützen." Er erhebt das Schwert. Augenblicklich weicht Mordred zurück. Sein Lachen ist ihm vergangen. Aber weit kommt er nicht. Die Menschen um sie herum, bilden einen Kreis um ihn. Er kann nicht weiter ausweichen. "Mordred, du weißt, dass dich dieses Schwert töten kann. Es kann töten, was bereits tot ist!" Als der alte Druide ausholt, leuchten Mordreds Augen auf und vor den Augen aller löst er sich auf. Sie sehen sich um. Er ist weg. Verschwunden.

Havgan tritt zu Merlin zurück. Pelleas kniet sich ebenfalls neben ihn. "Ist er tot?" Havgan schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, sein Körper lebt. Aber er ist eine leere Hülle. Das 3-Seelen-Ritual ist so mächtig. Es hat seine Seele zerrissen." Pelleas schüttelt traurig den Kopf. "Aber es wurde doch nicht vollendet! Mordred hat die Seele von Arthur doch gar nicht aufgenommen!" Havgan schüttelt den Kopf. "Vielleicht hängt sie noch an einem seidenen Faden. Aber mehr nicht. Ich kann nichts für ihn tun. Nichts." Dann sieht er zu dem leblosen Körper des Königs und dessen in der Luft schwebende Seele herüber.

"Pelleas geh. Informiere König Lot und die Königin von Camelot. Sag ihnen, wir werden uns nicht wehren. Wir geben auf. Sag ihnen, dass ihr König und dessen Zauberer tot sind." Er legt ihm das Schwert in die Hände. "Nimm das mit. Gib es der Königin." Pelleas steht auf und wischt sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Dann nimmt er das Schwert des Königs und geht zu Arthur hinüber. Sanft sieht er auf ihn hinab. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr für euch tun können. Aber ich habe nicht einmal die Macht, eure Fesseln zu öffnen und Euch von diesem Stein herunter zu holen." Er schüttelt traurig den Kopf und macht einen Schritt rückwärts. Die einsame Seele schwebt über dem leblosen Körper des Königs. "Havgan? Was passiert jetzt mit seiner Seele?" Der Alte sieht zu Pelleas herüber. "Sie wird schwächer werden und sich auflösen. Sie ist nicht mehr an das Ritual gebunden, da Mordred fort ist. Nur er hätte vermocht, sie in sich aufzunehmen. Ich hoffe, Arthurs Seele wird seine Ruhe finden."

Pelleas schwingt das Schwert wütend und traurig zugleich in seiner Hand. Gerade als er sich abwenden will, beginnt es zu leuchten. Das Schwert leuchtet. Oder besser die Markierungen der Alten Religion darauf leuchten. Sie spiegeln das Mondlicht und das Licht der Sterne. Pelleas lässt das Schwert vor Schreck fallen und weicht zurück. Etwas ist über ihn hinweggeflogen. Nur für einen Augenblick hat er es gesehen. Nur für einen Augenblick hat er es gespürt. Den heißen Atem eines Drachen. Wie ein Strom fließt er durch die Luft.

Und wie im Sog zieht es des Königs Seele mit sich. Langsam gleitet sie hinunter und berührt die Brust des Königs. Langsam gleitet sie hinein. Bis sie in der Brust des Königs verschwunden ist. Dann ist es still, bis sich wie von selbst die Eisenfesseln des Steines an Arthur Armen und Beinen lösen. Dann ist es dunkel, bis die Fackeln um sie herum hell aufbrennen. Die Menschen halten den Atem an. Da hören sie es. Ein Flügelschlag so gewaltig, dass er Wind erzeugt. Da sehen sie es. Ein Drache überfliegt die Lichtung erneut. Ein Drache so gewaltig und schön. Dann ist es vorbei. Aithusa ist weg.

Wie gebannt hat Havgan zum Opferstein gestarrt. Ein Drache ist über sie hinweg geflogen und hat Arthur mit seinem Atem gesegnet.

Arthur spürt die Schmerzen in seiner Brust. Der Dolch steckt noch immer in ihm. Er fasst ihn mit seiner linken Hand und zieht ihn heraus. Blut sickert aus der Wunde. Sie ist nicht allzu tief. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht in den Himmel. Es ist Nacht. Hat er alles nur geträumt? Oder war er wahrhaftig tot? Ist er vielleicht noch immer tot? Er hebt seine rechte Hand. Seine Handgelenke schmerzen von den Fesseln, die sich in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatten. Nein. Er lebt. Langsam setzt er sich auf. Erhaben sitzt er auf dem Opferstein. Langsam sieht er sich um. Um ihn herum stehen hunderte Menschen. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Er versucht aufzustehen, aber er schwankt. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage machen ihm schwer zu schaffen. Pelleas fasst sich ein Herz und läuft zu ihm um ihn zu stützen. Der König lächelt ihn dankbar an. "Pelleas?" Der Junge nickt. "Pelleas, beende was du angefangen hast. Lauf und informiere die Königin und König Lot. Bring sie her." Pelleas nickt. Arthur hat seine Beine mittlerweile im Griff. Er kann allein stehen. Pelleas sieht ihn an. Der König nickt ihm zu. Dann dreht sich Pelleas um und läuft von der Lichtung in Richtung Wald, in Richtung der Armee.


	11. Chapter 11

Noch immer etwas wacklig auf den Beinen sieht sich Arthur um. Hunderte von Menschen starren ihn mit großen Augen an. Hunderte von Menschen sind noch immer paralysiert. Sie sehen zu dem König auf, der in der Mitte des Steinkreises im Schein der Fackeln steht. Arthur sieht noch immer in die Runde. Er sieht ihre verängstigten Gesichter. Er macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie weichen vor ihm zurück. Sie fürchten ihn noch immer. Arthur seufzt. Es hilft nichts. Er braucht Merlin an seiner Seite. Nur er kann den Menschen hier die Angst nehmen.

Er sieht suchend in die Runde. Wo steckt er nur? Er schließt die Augen und ruft seinen Freund in seinen Gedanken: "Merlin? Merlin, wo steckst du? Zeig dich!" Aber der Zauberer antwortet nicht. Arthur versucht es erneut. Diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck. "Merlin! Zeig dich! Sofort! Ich brauch hier deine Hilfe!" Aber Merlin antwortet noch immer nicht. Stattdessen starren ihn die Menschen jetzt noch ängstlicher an als zu vor. Also ergreift der König das Wort: "Habt ihr Merlin gesehen? Wo finde ich ihn und wieso ist er nicht hier bei mir?" Betreten sehen die Menschen zu Boden. Keiner wagt es den König anzusehen. Jetzt wird es Arthur doch langsam etwas mulmig zu Mute. "Was ist hier los? Wieso will keiner mit mir sprechen? Ich verspreche, ich werde hier niemandem etwas tun. Aber ich brauche jetzt ein paar Antworten!" Langsam ungehalten geht er weiter auf die Menschenmasse zu.

Plötzlich bildet die Menschenmasse eine Gasse. Ein alter Mann erscheint, die Menschen bilden einen Kreis um ihn. Arthur sieht ihn an. "Ihr?" Der Alte nickt. "Ich habe keine guten Neuigkeiten. Merlin ist .. seine Seele ist verloren." Arthur schluckt. "Das glaube ich nicht. Merlin ist so mächtig .. " Aber das Schweigen um ihn herum lässt ihn verstummen. Er läuft auf den alten Druiden zu, der sich wieder zu Merlin hinunterbückt. "Merlin? Merlin! Was ist passiert? Komm sag schon!" Der Alte schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "In dem Moment als Mordred begonnen hat die Seelen in sich aufzunehmen, ist seine Seele durch die Magieverschiebung zerrissen."

Arthur sieht ihn fassungslos an. "Sie ist was?" Der Alte seufzt. "Die Magieverschiebung war zu groß für ihn. Er ist ein Geschöpf der Magie. Wir alle haben die Magieverschiebung gespürt, aber für ihn müssen die Schmerzen unerträglich gewesen sein. Ich hoffe, er hat nicht allzu sehr gelitten." Arthur sieht ihn entsetzt an. "Ihr hofft, er hat nicht zu sehr gelitten? Ihr lügt .. das kann ich nicht glauben." Er kniet sich neben Merlin nieder. "Er atmet doch noch. Er ist nicht tot. Was erzählt ihr denn?" Liebevoll streicht er über Merlins Gesicht. "Merlin? Merlin hörst du mich? Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Gaius wird wissen was dir fehlt. Wir kriegen dich wieder hin." Eine Träne läuft ihm aus den Augen und rollt ihm über die Wangen.

Merlin sieht furchtbar aus. Jede Farbe ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Er ist blaß. Und seine Lippen sind blau. "Er friert. Wir müssen ihn zudecken." Arthur sieht Havgan an. "Ich brauche sofort eine Decke. Seht ihr nicht, dass er friert?" Der König fasst Merlins Hände. Sie sind eiskalt. "Nein ... nein .." Die Augen des Zauberer sind noch immer geöffnet. Aber sie sind leer. Sie starren in den Himmel ohne etwas zu fixieren. Jegliches Leuchten darin ist verschwunden. Arthur blickt zu Havgan auf. "Wie konnte das passieren? Ich verstehe es nicht."

Havgan steht auf. "Die Magieverschiebung hat seine Seele zerrissen. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Er ist nur noch eine sterbliche Hülle, die noch heute Nacht seiner Seele folgen wird." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein! Nein! Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Was muss ich tun? Was muss ich tun um ihn zu retten? Das Ritual wurde doch gar nicht komplett vollzogen, wie kann es ihn dann zerreissen? Ich weiß, dass er kräftig ist. Er ist stärker als er aussieht. Da muss noch etwas von ihm übrig sein. Da muss noch etwas von ihm in ihm stecken."

Der Alte sieht zu den Menschen, die um sie herum stehen. "Ich fürchte, ihr und ich, wir können gar nichts tun. Sollte da tatsächlich noch etwas von ihm in ihm sein, sind wir alle zusammen nicht mächtig genug es zu finden und es zurückzubringen." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Das heißt, ich habe ihn verloren? Das kann nicht sein .. das kann nicht sein ... " Eine weitere Träne läuft ihm über das Gesicht. Er sieht wieder zu Merlin. "Wo bleibt die Decke? Jetzt bringt ihm doch endlich eine Decke! Er wird noch erfrieren!"

Er sieht zu den Menschen um sie herum. Keiner bewegt sich. Kaum einer wagt zu atmen. Arthur zieht Merlin verzweifelt an sich. "Ich wärme dich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du erfrierst." Und mit eine schnellen Bewegung zieht er den reglosen Körper Merlins an seine Brust. Er legt seine Arme um ihn und hält ihn fest. "Alles wird gut. Ich verspreche es dir. Alles wird gut."


	12. Chapter 12

Als Pelleas aus dem Wald heraustritt, traut er seinen Augen kaum. Es ist eine Stunde vor Mitternacht. Und vor ihm stehen in Reihe und Glied, bereit zum Angriff, hunderte Ritter und Soldaten. Er sieht sich suchend um. Wo ist die Königin und dieser König Lot? Wie soll er sie hier nur finden? Er schwenkt einen Stock, an dem er eine weißes Tuch gebunden hat und läuft langsam auf die Angriffsreihe zu. Auf halber Höhe kommt ihm ein Ritter entgegen geritten. Er reitet ein stolzes Ross. Seine langen Haare wehen im Wind und seine roter Umhang Camelots leuchtet weit. Es ist Sir Gwaine. Scharf reitet er auf Pelleas zu. Der hält vor Schreck den Atem an, als das Reiter vor ihm zum stehen kommt und das Pferd sich aufbäumt. Ungeduldig tänzelt es vor dem jungen Druiden.

"Wer bist du und was willst? Wieso trägst du das bei dir?" Pelleas schluckt. "Mein Name ist Pelleas." Er holt tief Luft und erklärt mit zitternder Stimme: "Arthur Pendragon schickt mich. Ich soll der Königin von Camelot und König Lot etwas ausrichten." Sir Gwaine sieht an dem Knaben herunter. Er reitet um ihn herum, packt ihn und wirft ihn auf sein Pferd. "Schön. Dann sollten wir uns beeilen." Im Galopp überquert er das Feld, reitet durch die Angriffsreihe hindurch und kommt vor einem Zelt zum stehen. Dort lässt er Pelleas zu Boden gleiten.

Als der junge Druide aufsieht, sieht er in die Gesichter der Königin von Camelot, König Lots und mehrere ihm unbekannter Ritter. Bevor er etwas sagen kann, springt Sir Gwaine von seinem Pferd und zieht ihn auf die Füße. "My Lady, Euer Hoheit. Der junge Mann hier hat Euch etwas mitzuteilen." Dann schlägt er Pelleas kräftig auf den Rücken, so dass Pelleas vorwärts taumelt.

Gwen tritt vor. Ihr Augen sind wütend und kalt wie Eis. "Also? Was hast du zu sagen? Mach schnell." Pelleas fühlt sich unbehaglich. "Ich .. König Arthur schickt mich .. " Ein Aufatmen geht durch die Reihe. "Arthur?" Der Ausdruck in Gwens Gesicht wird augenblicklich weicher. "Was sagt er? Wo ist er und wie geht es ihm?" Pelleas strafft sich. "Der König wünscht, dass Ihr zu ihm kommt. Das Lager wird sich ergeben. Mordred ist fort. Arthur Pendragon erwartet Euch am Steinkreis. Wir werden keinerlei Widerstand leisten." Die Königin atmet auf. Freudig sieht sie in König Lots Gesicht. "Merlin hat es also tatsächlich geschafft. Er hat die Menschen überzeugen können." Sie sieht wieder zu Pelleas. "Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Aber wo ist Merlin und wieso ist er nicht selbst gekommen um uns das mitzuteilen?"

Traurig und verlegen sieht der junge Druide zu Boden. Jetzt ist Sir Gwaine alarmiert. "Was ist? Was ist mit Merlin?" Pelleas schluckt erneut. Er flüstert. "Er ist so gut wie tot. Seine Seele .. " Er kann nicht weitersprechen. Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunde fällt von ihm ab. Er kann die Tränen jetzt einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Erschöpft geht er in die Knie. Sir Gwaine dreht sich um und springt in einer einzigen kurzen Bewegung auf sein Pferd und jagt über das Feld in Richtung Wald und Steinkreis. Gwen will noch etwas sagen, aber sie weiß, der Ritter wird jetzt nicht auf sie hören.

Sie sieht König Lot an. "Euer Hoheit. Wir sollten ins Lager reiten und nachsehen was los ist." König Lot nickt. "Ich bin ganz eurer Meinung." Zusammen steigen Königin, König Lot und mehrere Ritter auf ihre Pferde und reiten in Richtung Lager.

Im Lager stehen vereinzelt Menschen am Weg. Sie sehen eingeschüchtert und verängstigt aus. Niemand stellt sich den Reitern in den Weg. Niemand leistet Widerstand. Sir Leon holt tief Luft. "Oh Gott. Merlin hatte Recht! Wenn wir hier eingefallen wären, hätten wir ein Blutbad angerichtet. Das sind tatsächlich fast nur Frauen und Kinder. Und selbst die Männer sind eher Bauern als Krieger." Er schüttelt den Kopf. Still durchqueren sie das Lager.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur kniet noch immer auf dem Boden und hält Merlin in seinen Armen. Irgendjemand hat inzwischen eine Decke gebracht und sie um den Zauberer gelegt. Aber es hilft nichts. Sein Zustand hat sich nicht verbessert. Merlin regt sich nicht. Stattdessen verlangsamen sich seine Atmung und sein Puls. Schritt um Schritt folgt der Körper Merlins Seele. Arthur sieht verzweifelt um sich. "So tut doch was! Wozu ist all diese Magie gut, wenn sie die Menschen nicht retten kann? Wenn sie Merlin nicht retten kann?" Er sieht wieder zu Merlin hinunter in seine noch immer weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Merlin.. Merlin.. wo bist du nur? Komm zu mir zurück. Ich weiß, dass da noch ein Rest von dir ist. Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nie verlassen."

Als der König Pferdegetrappel hört, sieht er auf. Sir Gwaine kommt im Galopp durch den Wald geritten und hält im Steinkreis an. Schnell springt er von seinem Pferd und kniet sich neben Arthur. "Merlin? Merlin so sag doch was!"

Aber der Zauberer reagiert auch nicht auf Sir Gwaine. Der Ritter sieht Arthur in die Augen. "Schnell. Legt ihn auf mein Pferd. Ich bringe ihn zu Gaius. Ich habe das schnellste Pferd hier. Vor Morgengrauen bin ich in Camelot." Arthur nickt. Als er aufstehen will, steht plötzlich wieder Havgan vor ihm. "Das hat keinen Zweck. Ihr könnt ihn nicht retten. Merlin wird sterben. Ihr solltet Euch von ihm verabschieden. Niemand kann etwas für ihn tun. Kein Arzt der Welt kann das behandeln."

Sir Gwaine packt den alten Druiden an seiner Kleidung. "Ihr! Was wisst Ihr denn schon! Sollen wir etwa daneben stehen und zusehen wie er stirbt? Oh nein. Wir werden ihn retten. Wir werden einen Weg finden." Havgan schüttelt den Kopf. "Die Einzige, die mächtig genug wäre um ihn vielleicht zu retten, ist die Lady von Avalon auf ihrer Insel. Aber um dorthin zu gelangen, ist es längst zu spät. Beherzigt meinen Rat und verabschiedet Euch. Er hat vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde, mehr nicht." Arthur sinkt wieder mit Merlin auf dem Boden zusammen.

"Nein, sagt, dass das nicht wahr ist." Er schreit ihn an. "Das darf nicht wahr sein!" Merlins Körper beginnt erneut zu krampfen. Seine Atmung ist kaum noch spürbar. Arthur packt ihn mit beiden Händen und schüttelt ihn. Er schreit ihn an. "Merlin! Merlin! So wach doch auf! Wach endlich auf!" Aber Merlin reagiert nicht.

Unterdessen treffen auch Gwen und König Lot ein. Mit einem Blick erfassen sie die Lage. Mit einem Blick erkennen sie die Wahrheit in Pelleas Worten. Gwen steigt ab und geht neben Arthur in die Knie. "Arthur? Arthur? Du musst dich verabschieden. Du musst ihn gehenlassen!" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. Er ist kaum in der Lage zu antworten, er flüstert nur. Seine Stimme klingt belegt. "Nein .. Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen." Er sieht Gwen an. Jetzt schreit er sie laut an. "Nein!" Gwen streckt die Hand nach Merlin aus. Vorsichtig berührt sie seine kalten Wangen, vorsichtig streichelt sie seine kalten Hände. "Arthur, Merlin bedeutet mir genausoviel wie dir. Er ist uns allen wichtig. Aber du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun. Sag Lebewohl."

Arthur schüttelt erneut hartnäckig den Kopf. Er sieht zu Havgan auf und schreit ihn an: "Tut was! Rettet ihn!" Aber Havgan macht langsam einen Schritt rückwärts. Er flüstert: "Ich würde mein Leben geben, wenn ich Seines retten könnte. Aber ich kann es nicht." Gwen sieht zu Gwaine und nickt ihm zu. Dann steht sie auf und wendet sich an die Menschenmenge. "Ich bitte Euch, geht in eure Zelte. Es wird euch nichts geschehen." Die Menschen sehen sie verunsichert an, verlassen aber dann doch nacheinander den Platz. Auch die Königin und ihre Begleiter machen ein paar Schritte zurück. In Sichtweite des König bleiben sie stehen. Zurückbleiben ein König und sein sterbender Diener. Ein König und sein sterbender Zauberer. Ein Mann und sein sterbender Freund.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur streicht Merlin eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich werde dich vermissen mein Freund. Aber ich schwöre, ich werde dich nie vergessen. Ich danke dir für alles was du für mich und Camelot getan hast. Ohne dich wäre das alles nicht möglich gewesen." Eine weitere Träne läuft über sein Gesicht. Er schluchzt kaum hörbar. "Und das Gesetz zum Umgang mit Magie, ich werde es abschaffen. Ich verspreche es dir. Hörst du? Magie wird nicht länger verbannt sein." Er hält erneut inne. "Ich wünschte nur, du könntest es erleben. Ich wünschte, du könntest es sehen. Ich wünschte, du wärst dabei, wenn ich dieses Gesetz zerreiße." Er schluchzt erneut leise auf. "Auf wiedersehen .."

Er presst seine Stirn an die seines Freundes. Aus dem Schluchzen ist ein Weinen geworden. Träne um Träne läuft über sein Gesicht. Eine davon tropft auf seine Brust, auf sein Amulett, auf seinen Kristall ..

Plötzlich, genau in dem Moment als die Träne den Kristall berührt, beginnt dieser zu leuchten. Er steigt auf, er schwebt in Richtung Himmel und zerrt dabei an der Kette, die sich um Arthurs Hals befindet. In Höhe von Arthurs Augen hält er an. Arthur legt Merlin auf dem Boden ab. Dann nimmt er die Kette von seinem Hals. Der Kristall scheint in der Luft zu stehen. Er leuchtet noch immer. Er leuchtet wie an dem Tag, als Arthur von der Insel von Avalon zurückkehrte. Er leuchtet wie in der Kristallhöhle. Er wirft ein Licht auf den Boden.

Wie eine Erscheinung erscheint dort plötzlich eine Frau. Sie ist in gleißendes Licht getaucht und sieht auf den, am Boden befindlichen Arthur und dem vor ihm liegenden Merlin, hinab. Sie ist wunderschön. Sie ist vollkommen. Sie ist komplett in weiß gekleidet. Ihre Haut ist blaß. Ihre Haare sind ebenso strahlend weiß und leuchten. Sie sieht aus wie ein Mensch und doch .. ist sie anders ... übermenschlich vollkommen. Sie strahlt eine Erhabenheit aus, dass es einem eiskalt den Rücken herunterläuft. Alle Verbliebenen starren sie mit offenem Mund an. Niemand wagt es sich zu bewegen.

Arthur verneigt sich. "Herrin der Insel, Lady von Avalon." Die Frau lächelt. "Wie ich sehe, erinnert Ihr euch an mich Arthur Pendragon." Ihr Stimme ist süß und schaurig zugleich. Sie ist laut, wie ein Echo hallt sie aus allen Richtungen wieder. Sie sieht sich um. Auch die Anderen verneigen sich nun vor ihr. Arthur steht auf und steht ihr jetzt gegenüber. "Mein Freund stirbt. Ihr seid die Einzige, die ihn vielleicht zu retten vermag." Die Frau nickt. "Das weiß ich. Ihr habt lange gewartet um mich zu rufen Arthur Pendragon. Ich vermag meine Insel nicht zu verlassen. Aber dieser eine Kristall vermag mein Abbild hervorzubringen. Ein Abbild, das ich einst hier einschloss."

Sie sieht in Arthurs Augen. "Ich habe diesen Tag erwartet Arthur Pendragon. Denn er wird es allen Menschen erlauben, frei ihrer Religion zu folgen und ihre Magie zu nutzen." Sie sieht sich um. "Das ist meine Bedingung. Ich vermag den jungen Zauberer vielleicht zu retten. Aber dafür verlange ich das Versprechen, dass ihr die Magie in Camelot wieder erlaubt." Arthur nickt. "Das gebe ich Euch gern."

Sie nickt kaum merklich. Elfengleich macht sie einen Schritt auf Arthur und Merlin zu. Wie der Kristall selbst, scheint sie zu schweben. Dann beugt sie sich zu Merlin hinunter. "Der Zauberer ist sehr schwach. Seine Seele ist wie ein Netz auseinandergezogen. Nur ein winziger Faden hält sie noch. Ohne meine Hilfe wird er sterben. Diese Zauberkunst ist so alt wie ich selbst. Ich muss das Netz seiner Seele neu weben."

Sie erhebt sich und beginnt mit ihrer Stimme zu singen. Sirenengleich entlockt sie ihrem Mund eine Melodie, so unglaublich schön, dass es sofort ein Lächeln auf alle Gesichter zu zaubern vermag. So unglaublich schön, dass selbst die Blumen bei Nacht erwachen. So unglaublich schön, dass sich selbst die Sonne streckt um einen Blick zu erhaschen.

Als die Sonnenstrahlen mitten in der Nacht den leblosen Körper Merlins berühren, steigt er ebenfalls empor. Er schwebt in der Luft. Leblos hängen seine Arme und Beine herab. Die Lady von Avalon beugt sich über ihn und verschließt seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Als ihre Lippen, die seinen berühren, atmet der junge Zauberer auf. Die Sonne verschwindet, es ist wieder dunkel. Und doch nicht. Merlin selbst leuchtet von innen heraus. Die Frau, oder besser das Abbild dagegen, verblasst. Es löst sich auf und wird zu einen Nebel, der sich um Merlins Körper legt.

Mit jedem Atemzug atmet Merlin den Nebel ein. Mit jedem Atemzug wird seine Atmung stärker. Mit jedem Atemzug kehrt seine Körperfarbe zurück. Mit jedem Atemzug erwärmt sich sein Körper. Mit jedem Atemzug verschwindet ein Teil des Nebels in Merlins Körper, bis er gänzlich von Merlin aufgesogen worden ist.

Langsam gleitet Merlin zu Boden. Der Nebel, das Abbild, die Frau, sie ist weg. Zurück bleibt eine leere Fassung eines Amuletts. Auch der Kristall hat sich aufgelöst.

Noch immer stehen alle wie versteinert da und sehen auf Merlin hinunter. Noch immer können sie kaum erfassen, was soeben passiert ist. Nur Havgan hat mit Tränen in den Augen den Moment bewußt verfolgt. Er geht zu Arthur und flüstert ihm in sein Ohr. "My Lord. Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr habt ihn gerettet." Arthur sieht sich zu ihm um. Der Alte nickt und lächelt. Arthur geht neben Merlin in die Knie und fasst seine Hand. Leise ruft er ihn. "Merlin? Merlin, hörst du mich?"

Merlin öffnet langsam die Augen und sieht in die von Arthur. Er fasst sich an den Kopf und setzt sich auf. Sein Schädel dröhnt. Und er kann sich nicht erinnern, was geschehen ist. Verwirrt sieht er seinen König an. Der lächelt ihn an. Dann sieht er in den Nachthimmel und flüstert kaum hörbar: "Danke." Merlin ist noch immer viel zu benommen um irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu unternehmen. Arthur nimmt den Kopf seines Freundes in seine Hände und strahlt ihn an. Eine erneute Träne läuft über sein Gesicht. Eine Träne des Glücks.

Als plötzlich Jubelgeschrei aufbrandet, realisieren beide, dass sie nicht allein sind. Hinter ihnen stehen die Königin von Camelot, König Lot und die Ritter. Um sie herum haben hunderte von Menschen den Kreis geschlossen und jubeln ihnen freudig zu. Arthur steht auf und zieht Merlin mit hoch. Erst jetzt tritt auch Sir Gwaine hinzu und schließt Merlin in seine Arme. Aus dem Opferfest wird tatsächlich noch ein Fest. Pünktlich zur Konstellation der Planeten feiern Druiden und Zauberer, Ritter und Könige Seite an Seite ein rauschendes Fest bis zum Sonnenaufgang.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin betritt die Gemächer seines Königs. Er hat Feuerholz im Arm. Es ist kalt. Sorgfältig stapelt er die Holzstücke in den Kamin. Ohne zu überlegen, hebt er seine Hand über das Holz. Als seine Augen die Farbe wechseln, geht das Holz in Flammen auf. Augenblicklich erwärmt sich das Zimmer. Er lächelt. Dann erhebt er sich und macht sich daran das Bett zu machen. Er schüttelt die Decken auf und wechselt das Laken.

Sein König hat sich unbemerkt genähert und steht im Türrahmen. Auch er lächelt. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du überhaupt noch etwas selbst machst. Ich dachte, du erledigst jetzt alles mit Hilfe deiner Magie. Jetzt da die Magie nicht mehr verbannt ist." Merlin dreht sich zu seinem König um. Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe noch immer zwei gesunde Hände um zu arbeiten." Er grinst.

Arthur kommt unterdessen auf ihn zu. Vor ihm, vielleicht eine Handbreite entfernt, bleibt er stehen und sieht ihm in die Augen. "Persönlicher Diener, Arzt, Drachenmeister und Hofzauberer." Er lächelt. "Kaum zu glauben." Merlin nickt. "In der Tat." Arthur umrundet ihn und setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Schade, dass ich Pelleas nicht überreden konnte zu bleiben. Ich bin sicher, er wäre ein großartiger Diener geworden. So ganz anders als du. Was ist? Steh da nicht so faul herum. Die Laken warten." Er grinst. Merlin grinst zurück. "Ja, schade in der Tat. Jetzt müsst Ihr doch wieder mit mir Vorlieb nehmen." Beide sehen einander an. Arthur seufzt und fügt noch hinzu: "Ja, und schade, dass auch Sir Gwaine uns wieder verlassen hat. Aber seine Pflichten bei Königin Annis haben gerufen." Auch Merlin seufzt. "Ja, mein einzig wahrer Freund. Wirklich schade." Dabei leuchten seine Augen so glücklich, sie sagen etwas völlig anderes.

Arthur lacht laut auf. "Du kannst ihn jederzeit besuchen." Merlin grinst noch immer. "Und Euch hier allein lassen? Wohl kaum." Er dreht sich im Zimmer herum. "Um das Chaos, dass Ihr in der Zwischenzeit anrichten würdet, zu beseitigen, würde ich Wochen brauchen. Oder tatsächlich meine Magie. Nein danke, da bleibe ich lieber bei Euch." Arthur lächelt. "Und was ist mit König Lot? Er hätte dich immernoch gern als Hofarzt. Erst Recht, seit dem er weiß, was du noch so alles kannst." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Noch schlimmer. Ich kann wohl kaum mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Euch nackt herumlaufen zu lassen. Oder habt Ihr inzwischen gelernt, Euch selbst anzukleiden?" Er grinst breit. Arthur lehnt sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. "Geh bloß an deine Arbeit, bevor ich dich an den Pranger stellen lasse." Merlin lacht glücklich auf. "Schön das es Euch gut geht." Er lächelt, dann wendet er sich wieder den Bettlaken zu. Der König sitzt auf seinem Stuhl und sieht ihm entspannt lächelnd dabei zu. Ein König und sein Diener. Eine König und sein Zauberer. Ein König und sein Freund.


End file.
